Talk:Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars
Linking I think we should link from the page to the heat articles as well. TG (t ' 01:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Quickest Immobilisation Can someone please check the battle between Henry 2, Dominator 2 and 101? I think it may be one of the quickest immobilisations. 'TG (t ' 02:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've just updated the table after watching Killertron vs Panic Attack. Can someone please audit various articles such as Heat M of Series 3, and correct the numbers (Killerhurtz vs Cerberus is now equal 30th, not equal 29th) etc? 'TG (t ''' 23:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this the record? If not, I would add Ripper vs Robochicken in the annihilator and Behemoth vs Tartarus as they were both flipped into immobilisation after 4 seconds. Firestorm 3 vs Sir Chromalot was 6 seconds. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've also just watched the Dominator 2 one, and I would say that the axe went in after '''2 seconds, not 4, making it the quickest. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:38, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Added the extra 2 in, and moved Dominator 2 vs Henry 2 to fastest. If you strongly disagree with the last one, give me a reason here before changing it. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:19, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Until people agree with changing the Dominator 2 time, I will refrain from editing the honours box. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Spawn of Scutter vs Knightmare. I think Knightmare was immobilised after the first contact, way before it was shoved into Shunt, putting it at 3 seconds, but I'm not entirely sure. Can someone else check to agree/disagree with this please. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Probably an obvious answer, but why is Recyclopse/Scrapper the first quickest battle? Why not Roadblock/Killertron? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sort out Could someone rollback this page please, It's not letting me for some reason... Matt Talk to me 16:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Total battles I am going to add 2 battles that were won by G.B.H. which were both 22 seconds long. SHould the total shortest battles stay at 30 or increase to 32? Jimlaad43(talk) 06:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) UK only? I have only just realised that this is specifically for the UK versions only. Do we have a page for US, Dutch and German battles, or should we create one/add them to this page and remove the UK from the title. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:59, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say we can make different pages for different countries, if there's enough short ones to make it noteworthy. If not, I think they could have a sub-section on this page. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::The battle between Delldog, Hydrotec and Not Perfect lasted 30 seconds, which I don't think is enough. CrashBash (talk) 23:25, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Timer ends So on some of these times when a robot is considered immobilised - some are easy (Gravity, Dantomkia, Cerberus, Wheely Big Cheese, Razer v Backstabber) but others are quite arbitrary and I'd like to find out if we've locked in a concrete point of timing, especially when we're relying on the House Robots attacking/Refbot counting out. I'm wary that we're timing with the benefit of hindsight - for example Crasha Gnasha, having seen the battle we know they can't self-right, but are we timing it until the first flip or until the House Robots close in? Because I feel that we should be more concrete. The point of a Refbot clock and the delay before House Robots leave the CPZ is to allow a robot to avoid being immobilised. There have been several cases of Robots stopping and starting during the Refbot timer, and though none of them fall into the short battle category, we need to be stricter with when a robot is deemed immobilised for the purposes of a battle ending. Someone whose looking for a job, please check that all cases of a battle being deemed over for non-OotA, non-Pit immobilisations are being counted from "Activate" to the ''end of the Refbot's counter, rather than the start. As for the House Robot attacks, are we timing it until the first attack, the first approach? Once we have an answer, it'd be great if someone could please also double check this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:19, August 30, 2016 (UTC) 2016 I'm sure there are some 2016 battles that were shorter than 30 seconds. Next time you watch the episodes, please time it. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:04, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Would the first fight between Apollo vs Carbide count as one? I timed it as lasting 27 seconds while preparing the write-ups for the 2016 Grand Final, and I believe the Group Battle between Apollo, Carbide and Shockwave could be eligible as well. VulcansHowl (talk) 14:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Shockwave vs Thor? Carbide vs Behemoth (round 3)? Big Nipper vs King Buxton? Pulsar vs Beast? Gabriel vs Beast? Given the nature of the reboot, its hard to pin point episodes that have short battles. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:41, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Just watched the Apollo/Carbide/Shockwave Group Battle now. I've timed it as between 25-27 seconds without the replay. Anyone else want to confirm this? VulcansHowl (talk) 10:23, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Get rid of quick immobilisations A lot of this page is quite arbitrary, but we can still be objective about short battles. However, quick immobilisations has blown out beyond what was intended. Given that we have no way of 100% knowing whether a robot has broken down or been immobilised (e.g. Hypno-Disc in the Annihilator) I think we should just remove the whole sub-section. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:24, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :I would disagree with that, as they do deserve to be noted. Maybe not under this page, but perhaps on their own separate page. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:37, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::It should either stay or get its own page. Definitely not be removed altogether. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::It's own page is a waste. If we're going to keep it, we need to crack down on some of the inclusions creeping on here. I don't know if Twn Trwn or Hypno-Disc were killed by those attacks specifically, and I'm fairly sure Killertron broke down. The problem is that we're only getting 3-5 seconds to determine whether the robots should be lumped in with Rattus Rattus and the others who never get off the mark. It's just too hard to determine. I'm fine with Firestorm v Sir Chromalot and Kadeena v Dee, but some of them are too objectionable to include. I'd still like to hear more thoughts on the keep/bin discussion too. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:53, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::But what's really the difference between a robot being immobilised and a robot breaking down? At the end of the day, the robot stops moving. Besides, comparing something like Twn Trwn vs Trident and Rattus Rattus vs Dreadnaut isn't really doable. Rattus Rattus never got going and had no contact with Dreadnaut at all, whereas Twn Trwn did get moving, and was attacked by Trident whereupon it stopped working. There's a difference. CrashBash (talk) 11:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Well that's inconsistent with your previous stance on Griffon and Cerberus, Crash, I thought you'd be all for getting rid of anything that was debatable. That's certainly been your stance on most pages in the past. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:59, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I don't see how it's inconsistent at all. Nor do I see how it affects anything. CrashBash (talk) 12:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :If a robot stops working at the same time as an attack, it is classed as being killed by that attack. As all of these robots were immoblised in the same way, then for consistencies sake, thy should all stay here. To be honest, rather than focusing on removing this, there's another more pressing issue with this page. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Foreign episodes? This page is specifically for UK Robot Wars, surely there are some battles in Germany, Netherlands of the USA that would fit in this page? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :The problem is that the battles might not be short enough, at least from the edits. The closest I could think of were Probophobia vs Spin Doctor from Nickelodeon, and Delldog vs Hydrotec vs Not Perfect from the German series. They might need going over, but I think they may be too long for the list. But worth considering if someone can reliably gauge a time. CrashBash (talk) 12:13, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :It would take a lot of watching the foreign series, but it could be done. I see no reason as to why they aren't included if they're quick. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:14, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Just had a check, Probophobia knocked out Spin Doctor in six seconds, which is just a little too late. Meanwhile, I believe the German battle lasted 30 seconds exactly. CrashBash (talk) 12:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::This page name is a remnant from when we didn't have foreign footage, just like the old OotA montage by Resetti's Replicas. There's no reason for it not to be international now. Amok vs Cyclone would probably fit in quickest immobilisations. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:48, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm also sure there must be a battle that goes in the shortest battles list. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) New page for Quickest Immobilisation I count 17 occasions where a robot has been immobilised in 5 seconds or less. It is an impressive achievement to win a battle so quickly, and we can do a proper table like the rest of the Shortest detailing how it happened. It makes sense to actually say "Dominator 2's first axe hit Henry 2 in a crucial area, turning the robot off instantly", to explain how these happened. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:42, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :If you're willing to make it, go ahead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:55, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It will be made sometime during the day. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) New entries - Apex v Traktion Following Jim's conversation on the Job List, I want to discuss some candidates. Apex v Traktion I make at 26 seconds, by watching the fight, but I've tried to piece it together to cut the replays. Impact of the bar with the arena wall takes place at sixteen seconds. Six Seconds from Angela's scream (which is about a half second before the smash on the arena wall) to Dara's "ha!" (shown in the original broadcast and in the battle from Dara/Angela's booth) and then another five seconds before the klaxon sounds while Sethu Vijayakumar is talking. Therefore I make the battle at 26.5 seconds. I'd encourage others to look into how they make it. Oh and BTW Jim, I believe this page is already for all battles under 30 seconds, not the thirty shortest. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:03, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :It appears someone's already added it to the table with the exact time I made it our to be. Good sport. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:36, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Through watching one of the unedited audience POVs, I timed this battle at approximately 34 seconds between 'Activate' and the klaxon sounding. Can Jimlaad, Toast or anyone else who was at filming confirm this? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:44, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :::There's nothing we can add which you didn't see in the video. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:59, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Probably should drop it from the list then. That's pretty irrefutable. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:03, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Shortest Fight of Series 6 OK, so we have a trivia point detailing that no fights in Series 6 lasted 30 seconds or less. Fair enough. But I still think we should state the shortest fight of that series and how long it actually was. That would be a nice way to expand that trivia point. CrashBash (talk) 06:32, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. Would there be one in the history? There might be one from the original list of thirty. Also probably worth putting that Tsunami fight in Series 7 is the quickest double KO while we're at it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:38, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::A quick look over leaves me unsure. We don't seem to ever have had one. Anyone want to hazard a guess at what the shortest might be? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::Firestorm 4 v S3 is 46 seconds. Unless Raging Reality's OOTA on Tetanus is faster, that's the one to beat, but also consider pittings. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:01, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Chaos 2 v Dantomkia is 50 seconds. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:04, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, my first thoughts would have been Vader vs Aggrobot 3, closely followed by Barber-Ous 2 vs Kat 3...but this is purely going off memory. CrashBash (talk) 13:57, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Vader v Aggrobot is about 65 seconds, takes Refbot ages to come in for the count out. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:54, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Arena Cleaner v Interstellar I make this at 30 seconds. Can jointly verify before it gets added?Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:12, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Timed it at roughly 32 seconds from 'Activate', to the klaxon and without the replay; 33 seconds from the start of the onscreen timer. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:34, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ::That puts it below everything else currently on the list, but nontheless it might as well still be added to the page. Concussion vs The Kegs was 34 seconds, too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'''OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::No, the list cuts off at 30 seconds, if it’s in doubt we leave it off. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:02, November 19, 2017 (UTC)